Natural Love
by nairobi-hime
Summary: Nairobi, a wandering martial artist, must infiltrate Rahab's palace to save her best friend. But in doing so, she won the heart of the vampire himself. Can she truly love the man who imprisoned her friend? .::Stay tuned: :D  .
1. Part 1

Hi peoplez!!!!!!! Thankz for reading. I hope it's not too horrible. Pleaze give bad or good reviews. Laterz!!!!

**_.::Natural Love ::. _**

**_Part One _**

**Nairobi **

I slept comfortably in the high tops of the trees. I always felt it was relaxing to feel the nice smelling breeze on my face in the morning. I only awoke when a long strand of my hair waved around on face. My brown hair was an astounding length, reaching down to my ankles. I never thought to cut so I always braid it back behind my head and sort of loop it around in two pony tails to get it out the way.

Even though the outdoors is peaceful at this time of the day, it's time like this I'd love to have a nice bed to sleep in. I can't remember a time I've had a real home. Because I don't have a family, I always had to fend for myself and travel around a lot. I've made many friends, and also enemies in my travels, mostly vampires.

Vampires are the main reason I move around. Fortunately, having to face them so often, my speed has grown to even surpass even the fastest of vampires. I don't mean to brag, but I've beaten every vampire I've ever faced. Even so, I decided to move closer to this area, where the ocean is near, to give me better advantage. Thankfully, I know many people around here, those with food and a home. For now, I'll play it safe and stay there, where I feel a little more secure.

Getting bored, I leaped from the tree and landed on the forest floor. My close friend, Dolores, who I call DeeDee, wasn't to far from here. I headed west toward the ocean where her family owned an Inn. I should be there by evening time if I hurry.

**Rahab **

Twilight turned to night as I walked through the dense forest, a few miles from my palace on the ocean shore. I couldn't bear looking at it for very much longer. I left hours earlier to clear my head. In that time, my brothers and my lord always came to mind, Melchiah not so much. He was such a useless weakling. I never understood why Lord Kain kept him alive for so long. Zephon wasn't entirely useless, mostly used for his power of stealth to as a spy on enemies. Dumah was a strong brute but he has the intelligence of an insect. Turel was the cruelest toward his human slaves. Even I had a particular liking to torture, but Turel took it to another level. And of course there's Raziel, the pampered second in command. Although, I can't help but have respect, if not envy for his position and power. Of all my brethren, he seems to be the most leveled and rational.

In my travels, my hunger grew tremendously, making me feel weary. I knew this area pretty well, enough to know that an Inn was not too far. If fortunate, I will find in unlucky human to restore me. With my speed, I reached it in a few minutes.

Once there, I quickly masked my appearance, a helpful trick I learned years back. Humans were so blind and gullible, that they made hunting a little too easy. My appearance was now that of a mortal man. My eyes turned an icy blue and my skin now had shades of gold instead of its ivory white.

I was in front of the inn, not to marvelous to look at but suitable for these poor humans. I entered to see few people inside. I sat at the closest empty table, beneath a lantern. Most of them appeared filthy and the women were either whores or single mothers. The men were too disgusting to even look at, less then drink from. The man behind the counter was obviously the owner, and the waitress that approached me was apparently his daughter.

I've seen prettier girls, I thought, but her blond shoulder length hair and blue eyes made her a little appealing.

"Good evening sir. I'm Dolores. Would you like any thing sir?" She asked me. Her voice was soft. If I weren't a vampire, I wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Surprise me." I said simply. I winked at her and she walked away. Her face turned red, making my hunger grow even more intensely. She would do for now. With her I'd have the energy to search for another. I knew I couldn't attack her now. Previous hunting has taught me patience, especially when surrounded by a crowd.

It took her a while to return back with a drink. She advanced hesitantly towards me.

"I brought you water, is that alright?" She asked me softly. Her voice became quite tiresome; I would enjoy ending it later on.

"That will be fine." She slowly walked back. I quickly pushed the drink away. Of all the drinks to serve me, she gives me water. Although, my resistance to water has grown over the centuries, it still remained hazardous.

Suddenly from behind me, the door bursted open causing me to jerk my head. The blond also turned her head and smiled and gasped with excitement.

"Nairobi!?" She shouted. She and the girl at the door hugged and shrieked, which grew annoying. The owner also looked to see her.

"Nairobi, nice to see you again!" He exclaimed.

"Same here, sir!" She said and turned to the blonde. "Hey DeeDee! How have you been?" Nairobi said.

"I'm fine, but what about you look great?" Dolores said. I looked over and couldn't agree more. This Nairobi was beautifully built. Her body curved and moved perfectly as she walked toward the counter. Her hair shined under the lit lanterns surrounding the walls of the inn. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Unlike her friend, her voice projected throughout the inn. Her voice, however, sounded serene and comforting to my ears. Nairobi however was not as frail in appearance like Dolores, making her the easier catch. Seeing enough, I sat up preparing to leave.

"Is that all for you sir?" Dolores asked me.

"I'm satisfied for now." I smiled and turned to Nairobi and left. Dolores looked back at he table he sat at and noticed that he hadn't touched the drink she gave him.

**Nairobi **

When the man left, I couldn't help but blush. He was so well built and had a handsome face.

"DeeDee, who was he, and does he come here often?" I asked eagerly. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I've never seen him before. He's cute but a little strange." She said. "So what brings you here? Are looking for a place to stay?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah kinda. If you don't mind I guess." I said grinning.

"Sure of course. Business has been slow lately so there are plenty of rooms. Come on." She said. She walked behind the counter into the kitchen. I followed her closely, mostly because I easily get lost in places with multiple rooms. We walked up a staircase where the bedrooms were. From her side pocket, she took out a chain of keys, one of which she used to open a door. We walked into a bedroom. It was simple, with a bed, mirror, a wardrobe, and a single small window.

"Is this okay? I had already cleaned it out." She said.

"Thanks its perfect!" I said. I quickly jumped on the bed, enjoying its comfort. Dolores laughed.

"When was the last time you were in a bed?" She asked. I thought about before answering.

"I think the last time I was here. How long ago was that?"

"Nairobi, that was months ago." She said. "No one should have to live outside for so long. You should stay here a bit longer. Please!!!!!!!" I looked down away from her. I never stayed in one place for very long, not even with a friend.

"I don't know. I shou….."

"Please, Please, PULLEASEE!" She begged. She even did that lower lip puppy-dog look at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Alright, Alright! I'll only stay if the food is good." She laughed and headed towards the door.

"Okay, I'm going to make you something, but I'll need more fire wood to heat the stove. It'll only take a few minutes." She said

"Do you need any help?" I asked her while lying back on the bed. She shook her head

"No I'm fine. See you in a bit." She said and walks out. I rested back on the bed, now thinking of the man before. A guy like that you'd think would have a girlfriend. I always did hate not having a boyfriend. It sucked sometimes. I did want to marry eventually you know!!!

**Rahab **

I hid high above the trees to await my prey. Dolores walked out from the back door toward a shed. She was finally alone. The darkness was on my side, making my disguise unnecessary. I unmasked myself and silently leaped behind her.

"Alone, are we?" She turned and jumped back. Before she could run, I pushed her against the side wall of the shed.

"Nairobi!" She shouted. I covered her mouth to prevent her screams from being heard. She struggled for her freedom. I usually prefered to tease my female prey before I killed them, but this one wasn't worth the time. Perhaps if she were her friend, it would be different, but….my hunger was overwhelming. With my free hand I tilted her neck, prepared to be restored. She shut her eyes tightly, knowing she was going to die. As I prepared to feed, something flew by my face, shinning a bit of my shoulder. I looked to see a kitchen knife pieced into the shed's door. I turned to see Nairobi, with one of her hands on her hips, the other holding a second knife.

"Let her go!" She demanded. I turned back and looked at the knife. Its blade was completely through the wood, with only its handle visible. If she had aimed any closer, I'm sure I'd be dead. I grabbed the knife and turned to her.

"I did not plan to kill you, but I can't have too many witnesses, can I?" I dug the knife through Dolores's sleeve. I can't have my meal escape me. I showed her my fangs and approached her slowly. I loved the look on her face when she realized what I was. She charged at me with the knife and swiped at me. I must admit, she was quick on her feet. She was a born fighter, which explained her shape. She was fast, but I was no mortal. I grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground with me on top. I smiled at my new prey and kissed her neck. She looked, not with hate, or anger, but with determination. I grabbed the knife from her and prepared to kill her. I could here the screams from Dolores from behind me. I took one last look in Nairobi's eyes. A fiery hazel, staring at me. My arm began to shake.

Why? Why couldn't I kill her? The knife was at her throat. I could end her here and now……but

I drove the knife into the dirt, near her shoulder. I pulled her to her feet by her shirt and pushed her to the wall. I grabbed her shoulders making sure she could not move. She did not scream or howler. She only groaned when I tightened my grip on her. As I held her, I felt my hunger diminish, replaced with a much deeper need. When I finally lost all my senses, our lips locked. She tried to stop me, but I could not release her. I could feel her body tense and heat when I kissed her neck and beneath her chin. When I released her, she fell to her knees, holding her arms. I turned away from her, ashamed and pathetic for sparing her. I, Rahab, a royal prince, whose deadly hands were halted by this girl. She noticed my hesitation and hurried to her friend. Before she could get too far, I grabbed her arm.

"You will regret me sparing you! By tomorrow night, this inn will burn to the ground with you in it." I said with anger. I through her to the ground with my rage. I then leaped back into the shadows of the forest, leaving the two in the still night.

Despite my threat, I could not kill that girl, though retribution was in order. Some way, they would pay.

_to be continued...til Part 2 _

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to continue it later. Se ya later!!!!**


	2. Part 2

**Hi!!!!!!!!! me again. Sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter is at least semi-good. BTW, If anyone cares, i named her _Nairobi_ cuz i got a pinpal from Africa who lives in Nairobi, Kenya; and i knew no one else would use it, plus i thought it would be a cool name. well anywayz, thankz for reading. Laterz!!!!!!!!**

**Part Two **

**_Nairobi _**

It was the next morning, and I was exhausted, me and Dolores. We would have slept the whole day if it weren't for Dolores's father waking us up so early. We really didn't know what to say to each other. We were just happy to be alive.

I lied on my bed most of the morning, thinking about last night. I honestly didn't know what to think. I was mostly angered at myself. I should have realized that strange man was a vampire all along, but still. I've fought many vampires, and rarely lost, but never spared. I knew he would return, most likely this evening. Now that I have rested, I would be able to fight a lot easier than before, but unfortunately so would he. I continued my thought until Dolores entered my room.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'm about to make breakfast." She said. I nodded.

"Alright I'll be right down."

"Oh and Nairobi… thanks for saving me. I never met anyone who could fight a vampire like that before, or live to tell about it."

"It was nothing really" I said. Dolores looked worried. She may be worried about the threat to destroy the inn. I can't blame her; this place is all she and her father have. I, however, have actually forgotten about it. It's not that I don't care, but I was more focused on surviving at the time. That and nearly all the vampires who have faced me made threats similar to his, so I've gotten pretty used to it.

Before I could comfort her, we heard fierce conversation from the first floor. We looked at each other confused and walked downstairs. We saw a whole cluster of people crowding the entire eating area, and Dolores's father speaking to them from behind the counter.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asked him. Everyone turned to us. I had recognized some of them. Most were present last night in the diner. They all looked worried and anxious.

"Well, we all heard that a vampire attacked around here, and that a girl named Nairobi fought him off." Said an elderly woman on my left.

"Yeah, that was me." I said pointing to myself. Everyone looked astonished. I'm not surprise. I don't look like I could do something like that. A woman next to the corner stood up.

"It is not like we aren't grateful, but we fear that your actions might endanger us, especially you. We are certain that who ever the vampire who attacked you was high ranking and powerful. Most of them come from the Rahabim capital where the strongest of them dwell. They only let us live for so long because we never caused any trouble. I can only imagine what will happen now." The man next to her stood with anger.

"Like hell we're grateful! We were living here peacefully until you showed up!"

"When have we been at peace?" Dolores's father said. "We've always lived in fear of them. Nairobi's coming makes no difference."

Everyone looked to the floor heartbroken. I had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. If I didn't fight that vampire, Dolores and I would be dead and others too, but now I feel as if I have doomed everyone. If he was as powerful as everyone thinks, we would have been in trouble no matter what I had done. I thought I could not feel any worse but I was wrong.

"We need to talk." Dolores said. I followed her into the kitchen with my head down. Once we left, the arguing began again between the man and Dolores's dad. When she turned to me, I raised my head to listen.

"You must go." She said. I would have laughed at the thought if I wasn't so cheerless.

"You're joking? I can't just leave. I'll fight who ever comes. I'd rather die alone then everyone dying together.

"This is nothing new, Nairobi. They won't kill us unless we resist them. You are all they want. Despite how barbaric they are, they normally kill those who cause them trouble rather than innocent bystanders. But if you stay, there's no telling what'll happen."

I nodded. I knew she was right; things will only get worse if I stay.

"Alright, let's get you ready then." And so, we headed upstairs, until we heard screams from outside.

"They're here!" Yelled everyone. They became frantic and fearful of what's to come

I grabbed a man's sword and ran outside.

"Nairobi stop!" I heard from behind but I continued.

Outside, it was cloudy and thick fog made it even harder to see. However, I could see a girl running from the village entrance, where two vampires slowly followed. When I approached them, they sneered at me.

"What do you plan to do with that child?" One said. The other just laughed. I raised the blade and attacked with all my might.

**Rahab **

I stood in front of my window in my study. I felt empty and confused all at once, not knowing what to do next. That girl remained in my mind. I never thought any human as valuable unless they could be made useful in some way, whether it be service, prey, or dead. This girl shouldn't be any different, but for whatever reason, I could not kill her, but I'm sure my soldiers will have no problems. I doubt she'll survive, but if she does, she'll make a worthy soldier or an apprentice for one. Humans with actual talent and potential don't appear so often.

Regardless, that inn has been a bothersome eyesore ever since I allowed its existence, but now, I think it's time that it was demolished. From my door, I heard Andrius, one of my highest ranking generals enter. I turned to meet him.

"Excuse me sire, but I have news of the order to destroy the inn. There was a minor _inconvenience_ however, but the mission was successful. We gained a few slaves as well" He said.

"_Inconvenience?" _

"Well, some of my men were injured by a mortal girl. We are now in pursuit of the fugitive.

"Bring her here alive; I want her here by tomorrow night."

"Of course, by the way sir, forgive me, I forgot to mention that their majesties, Lord Raziel and Lord Turel have requested to stay in your domain until the incoming storm passes." He said. I had predicted a storm would come, a big one at that.

Raziel had visited me on occasion but this would be the first in a while that Turel has come here. I won't be looking to forward to that. He isn't the most pleasant person to be in the same room with.

"And also sire, Lady Sonata has asked for the same of you. She didn't say why but I imagine it's also because of the storm." He said. I silently growled to myself at the thought of that woman coming here.

"Very well, have servants alert me of their arrival. Now hurry with my demands."

"Yes." He departed and I walked back to the window, now more troubled than ever.

The Zephonim vampiress, Lady Sonata, the dirtiest, deceitful person you'll ever meet. She proclaims herself the greatest woman warrior, while others the greatest slut. She's either on the battle field or in a man's bed. I swear she's slept with every man in Nosgoth by now, all but we lords. Although, Zephon may be an exception. I've always hated her company, but she's done much for the military forces for Zephon and Melchiah. She'll have to be tolerated I guess.

Outside was severely cloudy; the storm was approaching fast, but just on the edge of the horizon, smoke lifted into the sky. So…the girl survived the encounter. Perhaps, there's more to her than I have yet to see.

**Nairobi **

They took her. They took Dee Dee and dozens of other people. After I fought the first two vampires, about twenty more came and took as many as they could with them and burned the inn to the ground. I could not stop them. They chased me out before I could. Now I return to the village to see so many gone and most of the buildings destroyed. The inn was no more; only Dolores's father kneeled before its ruins. I went over to see him holding a sword.

"Before, this inn used to be a place for blacksmiths, where the finest swords and weaponry were made. When my father was a boy, the vampires' orders were to destroy it, but my grandfather and the men of the village thought to change it into an inn, and the vampires allowed it. This sword was the last one my grandfather made. I had liked to have given it to a son or grandson, but….I want you to have it." He turned to me and handed it to me.

"I want you to use it to bring her back to me. She is all I have now. You are the only one who can." He kneeled to me while holding the blade over him. I took up the sword and nodded.

"I will do my best sir. Please wish me luck."

"I want to help you." I turned to see the elderly woman from before holding black clothing material. "You can't go without a disguise."

"Thank you." Then, the three of us went into the woman's home, one of the few remaining buildings standing.

**Well i hope it was okay. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave good and/or bad reviews when feel like it. see ya!!**


	3. Part 3

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter finally. Hope you like it!!**

**Part 3 **

The following Night

"Try not to move so much." Said the old woman. I was standing on a stool while she was making the final finishes on my outfit. The clothes I wore were not of the slaves, but of women vampires. It turned out that the old lady used to be a seamstress who made clothes for vampire girls and had spare clothing. I didn't know her name at first but I heard Dolores's dad call her Ms. Kate earlier. She was sewing something on my back.

"Finished." She said. She led me to a mirror to see how I looked. I was entirely in black with none of my skin showing. Good thing it was cold out, otherwise I'd be overheating right now. She handed me a small mirror so I could see my back side.

"I sewed the Rahabim insignia on your back. Hopefully, this may help you while you travel to the capital."

"The capital?"

"The closest prison is in the capital. I'd imagine they'd take her there." I nodded. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah, I passed it to get here. Carriages go through it to deliver and transport animals, food, and stuff like that. If I find one I can use it to sneak inside."

"That sounds good. And Nairobi?" Said Dolores's dad said. I turned to him as I strapped the belt that held my sword around my waist.

"Please be careful. You are my child as Dolores is." I nodded.

"Good luck dear." Said Ms. Kate. I walked towards the door

"Thank you so much. I'll be back as soon as I can." I ran out into the dark night, thanking the friends, I'd later realize, I'd never see again.

**Dolores**

I sat in a cold damp chamber with many other people. We were all taken from our homes and brought here as slaves. I was afraid of course but I was more afraid for dad and Nairobi. I had wondered if they had been captured too. Just then the girl that Nairobi tried to rescue crawled over to me.

"Hey, umm…you're Dolores right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Debra. I just wanted to ask you something. Umm...you know the girl from before. That was Nairobi right?" I nodded.

"I thought so."

"Why, do you know her?" I asked her.

"No, I just heard rumors of a strange girl who fought off a vampire a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, that was her. She saved me from that vampire. The only reason we're here is because it was retaliation for it. They were really after her."

"But she still stayed to help fend them off. Wow, I wonder who she really is."

"I don't really know either actually. I haven't known her long enough."

"How did you guys meet?" I had to think for a moment

"I guess the first time I met her was in the Zephonim territory where my father and I were visiting my uncle. I remember I was shopping in the market until my little cousin was running from vampires after stealing food. The vampires began chasing me too. We ran until we ran straight into Nairobi. We grabbed her arm and we all ran until we were in an alley and cornered. My cousin and I tried to hide but Nairobi just stood until the vampires reached us. I thought she was nuts or something but when they attacked her, she fought them back. While they fought, my cousin and I ran until we were back in the market. I thought myself a coward but soon got over it when she returned with minor injuries. We found our parents and went back to my uncle's home where we treated her wounds. We became fast friends after that. I never really ask her who she was though; she only said she grew up in the forest and with friends she made during her travels. She said she had once lived with wolves for a year, but I think she's lying about that." Debra looked puzzled

"Wow, that's nothing like how I imagined. I figured she was descended from Sarafan, or born from rebels or something." I smiled

"Who knows, that might be tru…."

"HEY! EVERYONE LINE UP!" We heard yelling into our cell. Everyone stood in a line. Debra and I stood together in the back. The man who yelled before was a guard who walked with two other vampires, one of which I recognize. My mouth dropped with shock.

"Debra, that's the one who attacked us that night, the one on the left." I whispered to her. She looked over at him and her eyes widen."

"Do you know who that is!?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That's Lord Rahab, the ruler of this area.

"What!" I said.

"You two!!! Quiet back there!!!" The guard shouted to us. When I faced forward, I could see Lord Rahab eyes pass all others in front, and stare dead at me. What do I do now?!

**Nairobi**

It wasn't hard finding a carriage leading to the city. It was filled with pigs, sheep, and hay making it easy to hide into while the driver was asked for directions from a stranger. He looked old so it wasn't too hard. It took a few hours until we finally arrived at the gates. The guards there checked the carriage and thank god they didn't see me. My clothes helped a bunch. We got through with ease. Once inside and clear of the guards I peaked my head up to see where I was. It was dawn now so it easy to see where I was. It was a barn with other animals inside. I hurried out the carriage before the man could see me. I hid behind two cows as the man began unloading the rest of the animals. Once he was done and left, I hurried out myself to search for the prison hold. I thought I should ask the man, but I can't risk being seen less then speak to someone.

Outside, I saw near by buildings. I must have been near the markets. I figured the prison would be near the palace walls which I saw were east from here. It was still cloudy so the sun won't help me here, but I prayed that rain would be my ally. I head towards the walls as fast as I could.

In the market, there was hardly anyone on the streets except for a few people. Around a corner, three soldiers with a prisoner walked down the street. I hid myself immediately and followed them. I prayed they would lead me to the prison. For a few minutes later, the walls were even nearer. Right when I decided to abandoned following these guys, footsteps were heard in front of them.

"Identify yourself!" One guard shouted. A small chuckle echoed in response. Then a vampiress came from behind a building. She didn't look too special; she hardly had any clothes on though. I guess it's better to look good than be practical according to her I guess.

"Lady Sonata?" Another guard asked.

"You three are lucky that a weakling follows you otherwise you'd be dead by now." She said. Damn, she must know I'm here. That means she's no fledging. Well this just great!

"What" One asked and turned my direction. There's was no point in hiding so I came out the alley. The three looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Such weaklings. Can I trust you to deliver this servant while I deal with him?" 'HIM', what the hell! Do I really look like a guy in these clothes?

"Yes madam." The three said.

"Tell the lord that I shall be a bit tardy as well." The men nodded and head on.

"Well this should be fun. Please at least try to make yourself worth killing." She lunged at me while I hurried and avoided her. I did not have time for this, so tried to escape but I knew that would tire me out. When she attacked again, I drew my sword and attacked back. I cut her shoulder a little and a bit of her cheek. She turned and smiled at me.

"So we got a fighter. This _will_ be fun." We readied for another round until the weather finally came through for me. It began to rain. The drops that landed on her skin blistered it. Even though it was clearly painful, she still grinned.

"I really do hate the unpredictable weather around here. Oh well, I guess another lucky person will get to kill you. Farewell." Then she vanished into the alley without another word. Now I only had luck on my side. It was raining and it was day. Hopefully my luck won't run out anytime soon.

**Rahab**

I waited in my study for my guest and heard the rain start not to long ago. It seemed my brothers could not make it here before the rain began, or Lady Sonata. I'd imagine they have taken shelter somewhere perhaps. I heard loud footsteps approach my door. Once I heard the knock, I allowed the person in. It was a soldier.

"My lord, I have spoken with Lady Sonata. She has arrived in the city. She has sent me to inform you that she will be late."

"Because of the storm, correct?"

"No, sir, not just that. I and two others were being followed by a bandit. Then Lady Sonata appeared telling us to come here while she handled it."

"Did she say when she'd arrive?" I asked.

"I arrive now, my lord." I heard come from the door. It was her alright. Her voice was loud and annoying as always. She walked in with a cut on her shoulder and reddening on her arms.

"Yes, I fought with the culprit, but it seems the rain had allowed him to go free, I'm afraid. A weak mortal though. It will die from illness from the storm before the soldiers can find him." I looked away.

Well, so far a mortal survived an onslaught, a deadly storm approaches, I'm talking to a whore, and my brothers are visiting. And here I thought this week would be boring.

**I hope it was okay!! I think it's good so far. Please give good/bad reviews. Laterz!**


End file.
